Running with the Wolves
by stiles'curlyfries
Summary: Amelia Argent moved to Beacon Hills with her cousin Allison after her parents died. What happens when she meets the strange pair of Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall, and falls for the mysterious Derek Hale? (DerekxOC. S1.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, its plot line, or any of it's characters. Just Amelia.**

Chapter 1

You could say I was nervous.

I started my day like that. From the moment I woke up, it was just a black pit of… _anxiousness_… sitting there at the bottom of my stomach. I couldn't go two minutes without thinking about all of the possible scenarios. What was going to happen today? I could, pronounce my own name wrong? Maybe, drop all my books in the hallway? Anything could happen.

You couldn't blame me for feeling this way. I used to live in the big city, San Francisco. There were tall, glossy buildings. Bright lights. The New York of California. But now, here we were. In a small, suburban, town. Everyone pretty much knew everyone, and word traveled fast. Beacon Hills was going to take a little getting used to.

I could tell Allison was nervous, too. She had the same look on her face that I did. She was trying to hide just how nervous she was by sporting a smile, but you could could still see the way her eyebrows furrowed just the slightest, hinting that she was, in fact, absolutely _terrified._

Although I could understand her, I think I had a slightly better excuse than she did. We did in fact live together, and Allison was absolutely my best friend in the world. We could both agree on that. But we weren't sisters. We were blood related, but just cousins. I had moved in with my Uncle Chris and Aunt Victoria at the beginning of the summer, after both my parents had died in some sort of animal attack. I never really wanted to know the full details. I just wanted to make my Aunt and Uncle proud, so they knew they didn't take care of me for nothing. I know they should no matter what, because I'm family, but I still feel the need to prove myself.

So Allison had been kind enough to try to calm my nerves the day before. We both had gathered in my bedroom, just to have a lame yet fun stereotypical girly sleepover. We had done everything possible to try to make ourselves forget the next day. Braided each other's hair, painted each other's nails, planned out our outfits for the next day, eaten excessive amounts of popcorn and chocolate, and swooned over attractive guys in multiple romantic movies. It was absolutely amazing.

But here I was the next day, just reminiscing about the fun we had last night, and wishing I could go back to that moment. Because now, I was in the backseat of our car with Allison, her parents driving us to school.

"We'll be fine, right?" I nervously looked at Allison, hoping for reassurance. I was disappointed when all I saw was her biting her bottom lip nervously, and picking at the nail polish I had painted on her nails all but yesterday.

Her head snapped up to look at me, her chocolate brown eyes widening at my question. She swallowed thickly, and let out a shaky, "I hope so."

Aunt Victoria smiled at both of us in the rearview mirror warmly. "You girls will be just fine," she assured us with a chuckle, "It's just high school. And you have each other. It's not like you'll be alone."

I smiled. Somehow, my Aunt always seemed to make me feel better. "Yeah, I guess so." I looked over at Allison and gave her a pointed look, "Just promise you'll stick with me. We _have_ to stay together." Allison let out a laugh.

"Definitely. I'm too nervous to do this by myself." Allison looked out the window behind me, and her eyes widened. I turned around, and let out a small whimper. Uncle Chris was pulling up beside the school. Everybody was already inside, so I guess that was good. I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt, and looked back at Allison. "You ready?"

Allison gave me a small smile. "As I'll ever be." She unbuckled her seatbelt, and got out of the car. I followed, and we both rounded the car to speak to her parents through the window.

"Have a good day girls," Uncle Chris said with a smile. I nodded in response. "We will."

"Love you," Allison said to her parents. They both smiled at her, and replied with a "Love you, too." These were the times that made me feel awkward. I didn't know what to do in these situations, I usually just stood quietly, and watched Allison share moments with her parents. It made me feel a bitter sensation, wishing that I could have my parents again.

Allison seemed to sense me feeling this way, and quickly turned away. I said a quiet, "Bye," and followed Allison towards the school.

We both walked quickly, although I wasn't sure where we were supposed to be going. "Do you know where we're supposed to go?" I asked her. She looked at me nervously. "I don't know, Amelia."

I let out a huff. We were going to have to go _somewhere._ I looked around me, searching for an office, or some official looking room. What really intrigued me was that nobody had told us where to go the first day. What kind of schooling system was this?

"Why don't we just wait there?" Allison suggested. I looked over to where she was pointing, and spotted a small wooden bench sitting under a tree. I sighed. "I guess. But what if no one comes?" Allison just shook her head. "Then we'll have to wait until the first period's over, and go to our second period class."

I shrugged, and walked over to the bench. I plopped myself on it, and patted the space next to me, motioning for her to sit. "I'm completely fine with missing first period." Allison smiled and rolled her eyes, coming to sit beside me.

"That won't exactly make a great first impression on our first period teacher," she pointed out, giving me an amused look. "Not that you're good at that anyway," she added on after a few seconds.

I gave her a scowl, "You're just jealous of my amazing people skills." I slightly nudged her with my elbow. I rolled my eyes when Allison snorted. I opened my mouth to defend myself, but got cut off by a ringing cell phone. I smiled, amused. It was Aunt Victoria, calling us already.

Allison rolled her eyes and answered the phone, and put it on speaker. "Hi, mom," she greeted, slightly annoyed. I gave her a disapproving look, and greeted my Aunt a little more warmly. "Hi, Aunt Victoria!"

_"Allison! Amelia! Are you two doing alright?" _Allison rolled her eyes yet again. I swear, if she keeps doing that, her eyes are going to fall out.

"Yeah, mom, we're fine. Why?" I looked at Allison in disbelief. Was she really going to not tell her mom that we had absolutely no idea where to go? I sat up straighter in my seat, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Actually…" Allison cut me off with a frantic shaking of her head. She gave me a look that said, 'Don't tell her!' I gave narrowed my eyes at Allison, but complied. "We're better than fine! Absolutely perfect!" Allison gave me an amused glance, and nodded approvingly. I scowled in return.

_"Good, good," _Aunt Victoria seemed pleased with our answers, _"Did you girls remember everything?" _Allison and I both looked through our bags, just to make sure. I replied with a simple, "Yup!" Allison, on the other hand, let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, everything… but a pen. Did I really forget a pen on the first day of school?!" I amusedly rolled my eyes. Allison seriously forgot a pen?

I was about to make a snarky comment, but noticed a figure walking towards us. He was a tall dark-skinned man, with a suit on. He must've been a teacher or something. I nudged Allison with my elbow. She looked up at me questioningly, and I jerked my head towards the man, indicating someone was coming to talk to us. She nodded her head in realization.

"Hey, mom?" she interrupted whatever her mother was saying, "We actually gotta go. So, uh, talk to you later!" She immediately hung up, without waiting for a response. We both stood up, facing the man walking towards us.

He stopped in front of us, giving us a welcoming smile. "Allison and Amelia Argent?" We both nodded our heads, "It's nice to meet you two. Follow me?" We followed the man, and entered the school.

It was your typical high school. Dull lockers, inspirational posters, scattered across the walls, all the good stuff. I was busy looking around, so I let Allison answer the questions.

"It's my understanding you girls just moved here?" The man asked. Allison nodded.

"Yeah, from San Francisco. We move around a lot because of my dads job." The man nodded his head in understanding. "Well, I hope Beacon Hills is your last stop for a while." Allison and I both smiled at him. And then we came to a stop beside a classroom door. My stomach lurched, and I anxiously looked at Allison. She gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back at her.

The man looked at us with amusement. "You two ready?" We nodded, and the man opened the door for us.

As Allison and I walked in, the whole room fell silent. Every face in the room had turned towards us, and I could feel myself about to throw up. But I tried to look confident. I lifted my chin, and swallowed. I just had to make myself look confident, and people would believe I was.

"Hello, students," The man said, "These are two newest peers. Amelia and Allison Argent. They just moved here from San Francisco, so expect you to make them feel welcome." He gave both of us a smile, and left the classroom.

"Well, ladies, I'm Mr. Harris," the teacher said to us. Mr. Harris looked to be about thirty-five. He was tall, and thin, and had light brown hair that was straight, and swept around bis head. He had thin framed glasses, resting on his pointed nose. "You can take any empty seats." Allison nodded, and we both turned to face the classroom. There were two empty seats. One, the closest one to us, was next to a pretty redhead. The other was behind a tanned boy, with a mop of brown hair. I immediately moved to the one closest to us, sitting next to the redhead. She looked at me curiously, scanning my body and face. She then looked at me with approval, and gave me a small smile. I just smiled back.

I looked over to see Allison sitting down behind the boy. She bent over to pull a notebook out of her backpack, and was met with a surprise when she came back up. The boy in front of her had turned around, and was holding out a pen. Allison furrowed her eyebrows, reluctantly took the pen, then gave the boy a look of gratitude. I saw her lips form the word "Thanks", and the boy just smiled. He turned back around, and Allison's face took on a look of confusion. I was appalled myself. How had the boy known that Allison needed a pen?

…

When the bell finally rang, I quickly gathered my books, and made my way to Allison's desk. She bent over to pick up her backpack, and we both swiftly made our way out of the room.

As Allison and I walked down the halls, Allison examined her schedule. Her face brightened as she showed me her schedule. "Locker 104. Yours?" I stopped to reach in my backpack, and pull out my schedule. My eyes scanned the paper, and rested on my locker number. "103! Right next to yours. And look!" I pointed at our classes. "Every class except English together." Allison smiled, and we made our way to our lockers.

As we filled our lockers with books, I started up a new conversation. "So, that boy you sat behind. He seemed nice." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. Instead of rolling her eyes and using a sarcastic comment like I had excepted her to, Allison just ducked her head. But hard as she tried to hide it, I could see the way her cheeks tinged pink. I gasped.

"You like him!" Allison rolled her eyes. "Shut up! I just think he's sweet." I gave her an exasperated look.

"Fine!" Allison groaned, "And kind of cute. But it was really weird how he knew I needed a pen." I scrunched up my eyebrows at that comment.

"Yeah. It was a little strange. Maybe he just wanted an excuse to, I don't know, impress you. And he somehow got lucky." Allison just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

We both locked our lockers, and started to walk to our second period class. We rounded the corner of the hallway, just to be stopped in our tracks by a girl. The girl I had sat next to in chemistry. She was a little intimidating, to be honest. She was beautiful, she had silky strawberry blonde hair, and intense green eyes. She stood with a certain superiority, and held herself with such confidence, she was bound to be gorgeous.

"Hi!" She said brightly, "My name's Lydia! Where did you get that jacket? It's killer!" She was speaking to Allison. Allison looked startled, as she answered Lydia. "Uh, my mom used to be a buyer for a boutique." Lydia seemed pleased. And then she looked at me. "And you! The purse? It goes amazingly with your shoes." I swallowed. This girl was a little scary. "Uh, same as her," I jerked my head towards Allison.

Lydia nodded her head, and grinned wickedly. "You two," she said looping her arms in ours, "Are my new best friends." She dragged us down the hall, and brought us to a stop next to another locker. In front of it was a boy, with combed blonde hair, and a fit body. He turned to face us.

"This," Lydia said, "Is Jackson, my boyfriend." Jackson gave flashed a grin. "Hey, nice to meet you." I smiled back at him. "Uh, yeah. You too. I'm Amelia." He turned expectantly Allison. "Allison," she introduced herself. Lydia and Jackson both smiled at us, before Jackson started talking again.

"You know, there's a party this Friday after the game. You guys should come." I smiled, about to reply yes, but Allison answered before me. "Uh, sorry. Can't. Friday is… family night." I looked at her, confused. We had just gotten invited to a part by obviously the two most popular people in school. Why would she refuse?

"Oh," Lydia said disappointed, "I understand. But you still have to come to practice today after school! We're the best team in the state!" I looked at Jackson.

"Like, football?" Jackson scoffed. He rolled his eyes crossed his arms over his chest. "Nah. Here in Beacon, lacrosse is the sport. We've won the state championship four years in a row." I raised my eyebrows. Four? This team must be really good.

"Only thanks to a certain team captain," Lydia swooned, fawning over Jackson. She smoothed out his hair, and Jackson smirked. "So, you guys coming?" This time, I didn't let Allison decline. "Of course! Right, Allison?" I gave her a pointed look, telling her to agree. Allison just nodded quickly and I grinned.

Lydia gave a satisfied smile. "Well, see you two after school!" She spun around, and strutted down the hall, Jackson right beside her. As soon as they were out of earshot, I turned to Allison. "Family night? Really?" Allison sighed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, that was just too much attention to handle." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I mumbled. Allison and I started walking down the hallway again. She looked at me with a little bit of question. "Didn't you find that intimidating? Lydia's a little intense." I smiled.

"She's just an animated character, that's all. And like your mom said It's just high school. We'll be fine."

And I really meant it.

**That's Chapter 1! I'll try an update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, its plot line, or any of its characters. Just Amelia.**

Chapter 2

Obviously, Beacon Hills High School's greatest pride was it's lacrosse team.

I could tell from the moment I stepped outside, and saw the field. It was probably the most well-maintained part of the school. It probably should of worried me that my new school seemed to care more about it's athletics department than the actual education, but the field was really to perfect for me to notice.

The grass was lush and green. It wasn't like most lacrosse fields, where the grass had dry, dirt patches. Oh, no. The grass on the Beacon Hills High lacrosse field was _so_ well-maintained, you would think the landscaper for the White House had grown the grass. The lines were bright white, and completely straight. Not even the slightest swerve. _Completely_ straight. And the field was on even ground. No hills, no bumps. Absolutely flat. It was unbelievable. Mind-blowing, actually.

Now, if only the bleachers were the same story. Lydia had swooped in like a hawk, and led us to the filthy seating arrangement. They were silver metal, with the paint chipping. There was mud and who knows what else caking on top of it, and at least ten different flavors of chewed up gum stuck to the underneath.

Lydia had noticed my look of distaste when I'd seen the bleachers. She scrunched up her nose, and solemnly nodded at me in agreement. "I know it's not the best," she sighed. But then her face brightened. "But it's worth it when you get to see Jackson play! C'mon!" She squealed like a five year old. Allison gave me a frightened glance, but I just laughed in reply. I thought Lydia was really nice.

Allison and I followed Lydia to our seats. They were in the second row. Lydia had insisted. When I asked why, she had rolled her eyes and explained in exasperation that the second row was the best, because you're close enough for you to see everything, but not too close so that the players' sweat sprays up on you. I had just went with it.

I hastily brushed off my seat, and sat down in between Lydia and Allison. Just as we had sat down, they players had started. There was a long line of fit lacrosse players with their sticks in hand, waiting to score on the poor soul who was chosen to be the goalie. My eyes widened as the coach chose the goalie. It was the boy from chemistry. The one who had given Allison the pen. My stomach lurched. I liked that kid. And now he was gonna get pounded by the endless line of jocks. I took a sharp intake of breath as the first player in line scooped up the ball with his stick. He ran closer to the goal, cradling the ball. He flung the ball, _hard._ It flew, and hit the poor boy right in the head. He stumbled backwards, and fell into the goal.

"_Ouch,_" Allison winced. Lydia nodded in agreement. I leaned towards her, and asked quietly, "These are tryouts, right?" Lydia quickly nodded.

"Coach Finstock just chooses who plays on first line, and then all the leftovers basically sit on the bench just in case there's an injury. Everyone's required to try out each year, but you basically know who's gonna make the team," Lydia's eyes shone, and I smiled. No matter how intimidating she could be, I really liked her. I wanted to be her friend. "I mean, obviously Jackson's gonna make it. He's the captain. And Danny's gonna make it too. He's the _real_ goalie, and Jackson's best friend. Dylan Peters might make it…" Lydia droned on and on about who was going to make it and who wasn't, but I eventually just started watching the tryouts.

A player had just scooped up the ball, and started running towards the goal. He swung back and shot, the ball heading towards the far corner of the goal. I winced, feeling bad for the goalie. But then something happened.

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. Allison had stood up, and was clapping and whooping. Lydia and I exchanged confused glances, then looked at the field. My eyes widened when I saw the goalie, with the ball in his snug in his stick. He looked surprised, too. My face broke out into a grin, and I also stood up. I cheered for him, and Lydia did as well.

"_Who,_ is _that?"_ Lydia asked with an impressed expression. I smirked at Allison, and turned back to Lydia.

"Allison met him in chemistry, if you know what I mean," I said devilishly, waggling my eyebrows. Lydia let out an amused snort, and Allison glared at me, red faced. "Amelia!" I just smirked at her and shrugged.

"I don't even know his name!" Allison exclaimed. Lydia tilted her head in consideration. "Well…" she trailed off, narrowing her eyes at the newfound talent on the field, "I intend to find out."

…

I hated math.

It was that simple. I hated it.

It wasn't necessarily because it was too difficult, per say. I just really didn't enjoy it. I thought it was tedious and unnecessary. Sure, teachers drone on and on about how this and that will come handy later in life. But will I _really _need to know how to find the square root of a repeating decimal in the future? I don't think so.

But I still had to waste my time with it. So here I was, studying math. On the first day of school. This is what I get for wanting to make my Aunt and Uncle proud. Allison had nagged me over and over that I didn't have to study, and I could just go shopping with her instead, but I'd insisted. I had made a vow to myself at the beginning of the summer that during my new school year, I would be a better student.

That good person crap lasted for about ten minutes. I had had enough of studying on the first day. I'm not a bad person, but being _that _responsible was just too much for me.

So I had gotten up off my bed, pulled on some running tights and a fitted t-shirt, and grabbed my iPod. I called out a goodbye to Aunt Victoria, letting her know I was going for a run.

I ran to the woods. I always ran when I didn't know what to do with myself. I loved running, it cleared my head, and let me forget about everything that's going on. I blasted music through my earbuds, and ran through the forest. I loved the smell of the trees, and the wind blowing through my hair.

I was enjoying myself profoundly. And then I felt a chill down my spine. I stopped running, and pulled out my earbuds. I nervously looked around me. I felt someone watching me.

There was nobody around as far as I could see. The forest was completely normal. Birds were still chirping, no out of place twig cracks. So I turned around to start running. And then I saw him.

He was tall. That was the first thing I noticed. I had to crane my neck to look him in the eyes. His eyes, were a forest green, tinged with brown. Almost a hazel. But his face was pulled into a scowl. He was in all black, with a leather jacket and everything. He was muscular, and had raven black hair that you would just wanted to run your hand through. I gulped. He was attractive. No, he was _sexy._

"What are you doing here?" He growled. I looked around, and furrowed my eyebrows. This was the _woods._ Did he own the woods? Obviously not.

"Is this private property?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Sure, he was intimidating. But I couldn't let him know that.

"You didn't answer my question," he said sharply. I rolled my eyes.

"I was going for a run. Now answer _my_ question." He did what I least expected him to do. He looked _amused_. As if he found it funny that I was throwing out orders.

"Actually, yes. This is private property," he said lightly. My face fell.

"Oh, sorry." The man just shrugged. He looked at me closely and replied.

"Just don't trespass again, and I'll let you go." The way he said it didn't scare me. It actually sounded like he was teasing me. I commented before I could stop myself.

"What if I want to come back? What are you gonna do? Keep me captive?" The man eyed me. I expected him to snap at me, or just plain out yell. But instead, he asked me a question.

"What's your name?" I smirked at him.

"Tell me your name, first." He let out an exasperated sigh, but still replied.

"Derek. Now tell me yours." I looked at Derek closely. Should I really tell him my name? I mean, he kinda looks like a stalker. I decided to anyway. I would just give him my first, just in case.

"Amelia." Derek nodded. He took one more step towards me. "Well, Amelia. You're gonna have to leave, or I might just have to keep you captive." I grinned. So he had a sense of humor. I opened my mouth to reply, but stopped when I saw Derek's eyes shift to something behind me. I quickly turned around to see what he was looking at. I turned back around when I saw nothing. "What are you looking-" I stopped when I had fully turned back around.

I was talking to no one. Derek was gone.

**Chapter 2 is on! I'll try to post Chapter 3 as soon as possible!**


End file.
